Secret Forces Carbine
|released = 13.0.0.|efficiency/_damage = 45 (max) - Rifle 49 (max) - Grenade Launcher|fire_rate = 98 - Rifle 60 - Grenade Launcher|capacity = 35/70 - Rifle 1/2 - Grenade Launcher|mobility = 110|accuracy = Somewhat high - Rifle High - Grenade Launcher|range = Somewhat long - Rifle Somewhat short - Grenade Launcher|upgrades = Secret Forces Carbine Up1|theme = Special forces themed|cost = 260 (Initially) 20 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 17|attributes = * * * }} The Secret Forces Carbine, commonly abbreviated as the 'SFC' '''is a Primary weapon added in the 13.0.0 update. It can be upgraded to the Secret Forces Carbine Up1. Appearance It takes the appearance of the rifle with an urban camo. It has a collapsible stock at the end of the gun, a receiver with a pistol grip, trigger, tactical magazine on the bottom and a rear iron sight on top on a rail. It also has a railed handguard, equipped with an underbarrel grenade launcher, a front iron sight and a 10.5-inch barrel with a flash hider. When the grenade launcher is fired, a 40mm grenade can be seen fired from the tube, it takes the appearance of one from the Grenade Launcher. When the weapon icon is tapped on, the user brings the rifle closer and will aim it an angle Strategy The rifle does relatively high damage, and has a high fire rate and average mobility. The grenade launcher does high damage and, but is hampered by its low ammo capacity and range. The player can switch between the rifle and the grenade launcher by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * It lacks a scope, meaning that it can be difficult killing enemies at longer ranges without burst firing. * The grenade launcher can be used as a backup weapon when the rifle is out of ammo. ** However, due to the low ammo capacity, this is only advised as a last resort. * Use the grenade launcher at a group of multiple enemies. Counters * Use a sniper rifle or a weapon that deals area damage. * Pay attention to the user when engaged in a firefight with him/her, if the weapon is at an angle, move away from the user. * Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. Attributes '''Automatic 'Grenade Launcher: '''Fires 40mm grenades from the grenade launcher that deals area damage to enemies. '''Area Damage '(For grenade launcher) Upgrades Secret Forces Carbine Up1 Theme Special forces themed. Supported Maps * Area 52 Labs * Secret Base Weapon Setups Use a melee weapon with high mobility to traverse through the map quickly. Trivia * It is based on the Heckler and Koch HK416 carbine with an M320 underbarrel grenade launcher. ** Formerly, the grenade launcher was based on the M203 underbarrel grenade launcher. * It is the standard issue carbine/rifle of Task Force: PIXEL, as well as other special forces teams found in Co-Op Campaign. * The translucent window of the magazine doesn't actually show how much bullets are left in the magazine. ** However, this feature was later added in update 13.X.X. * In the 14.2.0 update, the weapon received a redesign, most notability the M203 being replaced with the M320 underbarrel grenade launcher. * It is featured on the Pixel Gun Idea Wiki main background, the others being the "Blackout", Lustful Vengeance, Juries, and the Hailstorm Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Themed Category:Area Damage